<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate Hetalia Style by Jay_s_Atelier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417071">Fate Hetalia Style</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier'>Jay_s_Atelier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Writing Synthesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which watching Hetalia after I don't know how long can influence you. Welcome to a World Meeting Fate Style~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno, Nefertari/Ozymandias | Rider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fate Hetalia Style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course there was World Meeting. Chaldea, or Gudako to the people she deemed her friends, was already dreading the next meting of the countries and nations of the world. The group of allies my have only come together against the monstrous alliance of Goetia and the Demon Pillars, but none of them ever expected to find out that after defeating Goetia and his faction there were more. Plenty, plenty more, as Gudako's luck would have it.</p>
<p>"Fou, fo Fou fouuu!" Her companion and single nation onto himself Fou imparted his own wise words. As a Beast, Fou was considered a country all on his own as were the rest of the Beasts. </p>
<p>"I know we all recently started expanding outside of Earth and leaned more into the Reverse Side of the world lately too, but you know how they are bout new threats. Or reveals." Gudako sighed once again in response.</p>
<p>Gudako was really not looking forward to this latest World Meeting. Ultimately Chaldea could be used like the United Nations was, only as a world wide defense county in itself where the rest of the world cooperated to take down devastating threats; but when not on alert or semi alert it was way too close to a clubhouse. One where the Nations made announcements without the grace of formal politics acting up.</p>
<p>As a side note, Gudako is super glad that Mash, as the Shield of Chaldea, was the one that went to those stuffy meetings. Being part of a mishmash of a single family to company to global organization to country stand in meant that there were a lot of faces that could represent the country itself. Chaldea not as seamless as a few of the other countries. Then again, Gudako did hear that the capitals, well known regions like provinces or states, and great acknowledged monuments could develop into one of them too. Which made sense when you considered the large nomadic tribes that were a nation unto themselves. </p>
<p>"Well, at least this time we are all just talking about the straggling Demon Pillars to hunt down instead of world wide panic, Fou. We can do this." </p>
<p>And they would. </p>
<p>Gudako walked with purpose into the meeting hall that more than made up of half of the facility. </p>
<p>"Chaldea, have you met Fuyuki City, she wanted to come to thank you for helping that invasion of her place. Japan let her come." Mash was already in full swing with this. But oh god, anyone Nobu- I mean Japan wanted to allow to come meant there was a disaster happening nearby. </p>
<p>"I did not Shield," Gudako mentioned scanning the room for something of a Nobu Nobu prank anywhere near them, "Do you know what she looks like?"</p>
<p>Mash looked a bit sheepish at that, "It looks like Fuyuki is related to Uruk in some way. She looks like Ishtar, but I don't want to ask if she is the Divine daughter of her and the region. AS much as it would make things make sense on why that part of Japan was attacked."</p>
<p>"So in other words an Ishtar with clothes on. Got it!" Gudako really wished she could get the simple answer every time, but at least she could show them she understood when they made themselves wordy.</p>
<p>"<em>Senpei</em>!" Mash hissed at her. </p>
<p>"What? You know the last time I tried to leave for the meeting in a swimsuit, I got told it was unprofessional. No judgement, just noting <em>she</em> is allowed to get away with it." And Gudako is forever envious of her for that when it comes to the hot days of the summer. Chaldea is in Antarctica! She overheats terribly if left in the heat too long. </p>
<p>Mash shook her head as if she couldn't believe how unprofessional she was.</p>
<p>Fair.</p>
<p>Gudako was not the one that liked all that formal ever. But her literal twin, Gudao, nation that wanted to woo Mash had offended a few of the Nations at the last meeting. Something about a few of the Nations expecting to marry him. And his staunch refusal being a let him not come until it all settled down. He was too polite for his own good at turning that kind of attention down. Gudako's form of bluntly telling them no, or screw that tended to have better results. </p>
<p>....well other than Connacht cheering "Here! Here!" right after that. But still a way better result.</p>
<p>"I see her!" Gudako cheered, cutting off anything that Mash was going to tell her. Indeed that woman looked the splitting image of Ishtar with a different outfit - a more covering outfit despite the skirt - with actual ocean colored eyes instead of the red Gudako was used to. Ironically, Fuyuki was close to Scotland, who told Gudako point blankly to call him Fergus, and Ireland, the man who made Gudako incredulous when she was told to call him Cu. To be fair if it sounded like a drunk man told you to coo at him in the middle of a Nation drinking contest, you would think the same thing. The fact that he was literally telling her his name was something that came out only after the fight for Gudako's honor came out.</p>
<p>On the bright side the fact that England was able to sort things out were great, for all it was really odd to meet the many many cities that decided to come with. Gudako will not lie, it was darn creepy to see how many of them looked exactly like England herself. The other "knights" were a relief in comparison. Plus calling your cities knights was just so much fun. It was a little like Camelot in some way. He looked a lot more like a male version of England though. Perhaps they were related before England became bigger?</p>
<p>"Fuyuki!" Gudako was already on her way.</p>
<p>The relief on the other Nation was palpable. As was the fact that Gudako was pretty sure now that that red on the other woman's cheeks was less a flush of anger and more towards attraction. Something that went both ways, if the way Cu was eying her meant anything. He did like the smart <em>and</em> strong type. </p>
<p>"Chaldea." Fuyuki was very formal then.</p>
<p>"I heard you had something to tell me." Gudako was cheerful in the face of whatever it was.</p>
<p>"I was here to formally come up to a deal to express the gratitude of the defeat of the Demon Pillar that almost swallowed me up."</p>
<p>Yea... no. Gudako would rather they get passed this part. Nobu-Japan already got that sorted out. "You can definitely show up more here to negotiate that. But you know it would be nice to hang out with another fellow Nation, or like human girls sometime." Gudako would completely prefer a friend. So much better.</p>
<p>....although the romance of Cu and her new friend might be interesting too for all he looked like he was contemplating his own visits now. </p>
<p>"Human girls?" Well the relaxing on her tension was a good sign Fuyuki wanted a friend too. </p>
<p>"Nile likes to hang out as just girls sometimes when Egypt is over and only one version of Chaldea has to be present." Nefertari was the best for all she was married to her very loud husband.</p>
<p>"I would think about that. Just... tell me when those meetings are and I an see if I am available." Well that is practically a yes then. </p>
<p>"Who is Nile then? ... if she is going to be there to I better know her by sight." </p>
<p>Gudako scanned the room more with her ears than her eyes. And there it was the loudest corner of the room with a green haired being right in the center. Oddly lacking his golden companion and king. "You see Cedar Forest near the loudest man with dark hair in a white cape in gold? the woman with the flower in her dark hair curled up with him is Nile, the Nile River. That's them."</p>
<p>"Speaking of which..." It looked like Cu was wondering something fierce to stop... and apparently turn toward Egypt. "OOOIII Cedar! Egypt! Where's Goldy!?"</p>
<p>"MY FELLOW BEING OF THE SUN! THE CHILD MY HEART DID NOT KNOW EXISTED UNTIL CHALDEA! MY FELLOW KING IS ON HIS HONEYMOON!!" And <em>all</em> of the room was able to hear that as if he was shouting it right next to them. </p>
<p>"Ow ... really Egypt." Gudako was able to mutter. </p>
<p>"GOLDY GOT HITCHED!?" Well yea that is surprising Cu. To you and the rest of the room.</p>
<p>"My Friend is on his honeymoon with Moon Cell now." Cedar Forest was a lot quieter yet still heard as if he just shouted as loud as Egypt. </p>
<p>The room was no longer quiet as it started to have everyone shouting over one another. Gudako could feel the dread for the meeting close. Well, that was not too bad. Even not attending directly, it looked like Uruk could cause all sorts of commotion. </p>
<p>"So weddings from out of this world.... how do you think about international ones?" </p>
<p>The punch to the face was definitely deserved Cu, definitely deserved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>